1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic gaming. More specifically, the present invention relates to assisted aiming in electronic games.
2. Description of Related Art
A real-world user or game player may be represented by a game character that can move about a virtual game environment. This environment is displayed on a display screen associated with an electronic game. The virtual game environment may be displayed from a perspective of the game character. The real-world game player typically controls the game character's actions using a game controller that includes one or more joysticks and/or buttons.
The game character encounters various scenarios throughout the course of the game, which may include a combat where the character is required to fight one or more threats or enemies. The enemies may approach the game character from one or more directions in the game environment (as reflected on the display screen) and then attack the game character. The real-world user uses the game controller to move the game character and cause the game character to attack or defend against the enemy using a variety of weapons or maneuvers.
In order to maneuver the game character through the game environment, the real-world game player typically uses an analog joystick or directional button on a controller. To approach an opponent or attack an enemy, the real-world game player pushes on the joystick or presses a directional button on the controller. The real-world game player may then press another controller button to initiate an attack action such as firing a gun, jabbing a sword, or throwing a punch.
The controller may include multiple controller buttons. Each of these buttons may be associated with an attack action; each button may be fixedly associated with such an attack action. When the real-world game player presses the button, the video game character may initiate the attack action regardless of whether the character is actually facing an enemy or even near an enemy. Thus, in some instances, the game character may blindly swing or fire at a portion of the game environment regardless of whether an enemy or other object is present. In order for the attack action to affect the enemy or object, however, the game player generally must aim the weapon (e.g., gun, sword, or punch) at the enemy or object with some degree of accuracy before initiating the attack action.
FIG. 1A illustrates an exemplary game controller 100 as may be found in the prior art. Game controller 100 includes two analog joysticks sticks 110. The controller 100 transmits signals regarding user input to a game platform (e.g., a PlayStation® 3). The controller 100 may transmit a signal to the game platform in response to actuation of the user input interfaces, which may include pressing a button or moving a joystick (110) on the controller 100.
The two analog sticks 110 may operate with respect to character movement and aim control. The analog sticks 110 may be positioned in a neutral position or moved into a non-neutral position by moving the stick in a particular direction. Movement of the two analog sticks 110 into a non-neutral position in a given direction may result in the controller 100 outputting a corresponding directional command to the game platform. The result is a corresponding movement in the video game environment. For example, one of the two analog sticks 110 may be used to move the game character around the game environment while the other analog stick 110 may be used to control or direct a particular action such as aiming an attack action toward a particular location in the game environment (e.g., a particular enemy).
FIG. 1B illustrates an exemplary and integrated game controller 120 with a single analog stick 130 as may be found in the prior art. Game controller 120 offers similar control as game controller 100 but differs, most notably, with respect to the presence of a single analog control stick 130 versus controller 100 in FIG. 1A, which includes two analog control sticks 110. The analog control stick 130 is also of a ‘flush button’ design instead of a fully extended joystick and shaft like that in FIG. 1A. This compact analog control design allows for increased portability and minimized size of the game controller 120.
Video game combat and other directional interactions are simplest when there are few enemies or object simultaneously present in the game environment. As a result, it is relatively easy for the real-world game player to correctly maneuver the game character into, for example, an attack position, aim the attack action, and then activate the attack action. If there is only one enemy on the display screen, the game player can concentrate attention and other resources on the single enemy. Consequently, the game player can orient the game character to face that enemy and initiate an attack on the enemy with relative ease.
As the number of enemies or other objects on the display screen increase, it becomes increasingly difficult for the game player to attack specific enemies. The game character may be surrounded by several enemies, each of which moves about the game environment. The increased number of enemies makes it difficult for the game player to maneuver the game character, aim a weapon, and then activate the weapon for each of the multiple enemies. For example, if the game character is attacked by multiple enemies simultaneously any delay in response may result in a loss, injury, or fatality to the game character.
These effects may, in some instances, be minimized by utilizing a control device like controller 100 of FIG. 1A, which includes dual analog control sticks 110. As referenced above, a first control stick may be utilized to maneuver the game character while the second control stick may be utilized to control directional attention such as aiming. Such benefits are not provided in a control device like that of controller 120 in FIG. 1B. As noted previously, controller 120 presents a single analog control 130 thus limiting (if not entirely eliminating) the ability to control any aim operations or other directional interactions beyond simple movement of the character in the game environment.
In those games or control environments with a single analog stick, the aim of the game character may be fixed to its position. The real-world game player must move and reorient the game character within the game environment in order to adjust the aim. While some games may allow the game player to switch the use of the single analog stick between control over movement in the game environment and control over aim adjustment or allow the game player to adjust the aim and then lock the aim on a particular object as a target, these solutions require the real-world game player to perform an additional action such as pressing yet another button on the controller in order to lock on a particular target. This additional step only slows down the response time of a game player. Referring again to the combat situation with multiple simultaneously attacking enemies, the game player may not have enough time to aim and lock on a series of targets.
Even in those games played with a controller that includes two analog sticks like that of FIG. 1A, the responsiveness of each of the analog sticks to user input may differ from each other and may also vary from game to game. For example, a small adjustment of one stick may result in greater movement of the game character than the same adjustment of the other stick. Similarly, a small adjustment to one stick in a certain game may result in greater movement of the game character than the same level of adjustment to the same stick in the context of another game. Having to become familiarized with multiple analog sticks for multiple game environments may lengthen the time it takes for a game player to learn how to play a game. Even experienced players may suffer through a significant learning curve when playing unfamiliar games.
Even when a real-world game player enjoys the benefit of dual analog control sticks 110 utilizing a controller like controller 100 of FIG. 1A, the sheer number of enemies may nevertheless make it difficult for the game player to discern when the character is facing a specific enemy for attack. For example, if several enemies are grouped closely together, it may be unclear to the game player exactly which enemy the character is facing and, consequently, which enemy the character will attack upon pressing of the controller button. Unfortunately, this may result in the character initiating an attack on one enemy when the player actually intended to initiate an attack on a different enemy.
Another problem associated with simultaneously confronting multiple enemies is that it becomes difficult for the game player to attack a succession of different enemies. Under the conventional attack method, the game player has to orient the character toward a first enemy and then attack that enemy. In order to subsequently attack a second enemy, the game player must manually maneuver the character so that the character is facing the second enemy. This can become quite cumbersome for the player, particularly if the second enemy is located at an awkward position relative to the character, such as behind the character or at a distance removed from the character. This often results in the player fumbling with the joystick and losing an attack opportunity. The requirement of re-orienting the character to the second enemy also takes time, which can be detrimental in an action game where characters must successfully and quickly attack enemies with success or otherwise risk incurring damage from the enemies.
The significance of the aforementioned problems only increases as the graphics processing power of video game systems increases. Modern video game systems are able to display and control an increasing number of enemy characters or other objects on the video game display at one time. Thus, it is becoming even more difficult and cumbersome for game players to target and attack specific enemies in a video game environment regardless of skill or controller design. Consequently, it would enrich the video game experience to allow players to efficiently and intelligently target and attack enemies or direct actions to game objects. There is, therefore, a need for improved methods for game aim assist.